


[Vid] Poor Atlas

by runawaynun



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaynun/pseuds/runawaynun
Summary: "My father used to keep his statue of Atlas on his desk. He told me that I had even stronger shoulders than him. I was six."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	[Vid] Poor Atlas

Title: Poor Atlas  
Fandom: The Expanse  
Music: Poor Atlas by Dessa  
Length: 1:48  
Summary: "My father used to keep his statue of Atlas on his desk. He told me that I had even stronger shoulders than him. I was six."

[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8x7aynt5gqi0ret/Poor%20Atlas.m4v?dl=0) || [Subtitles](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8pcc3ohhf21qybs/Poor%20Atlas.srt?dl=0) || [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POzx0cY1Xzs)


End file.
